gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil May Cry: Origins Collection (DMC0/DMC6)
"Become A Legend: Past (Sparda)|Future (Aiden)" -Official tagline Devil May Cry: Origins Collection is a compilation of prequel Action-Adventure Hack and Slash games developed and published by Capcom. It contains retail versions of Devil May Cry 0, the prequel to Devil May Cry, and Devil May Cry 6, the sequel to Devil May Cry 2 while also setting up Devil May Cry 5 ''(see below), acting as a sort of "pre-sequel". It was released in early 2020 for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Xbox Two and Microsoft Windows. Development'' Devil May Cry 0 was first released episodically on PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Xbox Two and PC. It was then bundled together with the release of Devil May Cry 6 as part of the Devil May Cry Origins Collection, packaging the iconic origin stories of Sparda from the past and Aiden's tale from the future, respectively, on a single disc. It highlights the events leading up to Sparda's battle with Mundus and Aiden's battle with Colosso and his minions before going back in time to reunite himself with his father, Dante, thus setting up Devil May Cry 5. Devil May Cry 6 was also released digitally as an individual game separate from Devil May Cry 0. Characters Devil May Cry 0 *Sparda: the legendary demon warrior who rebelled against the underworld, slaying Mundus and his armies, and the father of half-demon twins, Dante and Vergil. He later fought alongside the Vie de Mari clan in sealing Argosax and the evil cultists who worshipped and tried to resurrect him. Responsible for sealing the Temen-Ni-Gru underground and its gatekeepers. Before his betrayal, he trained two swordsman who were his apprentices: Baul and Modeus. *Baul: Sparda's heir apprentice, one of two swordsmen whom he trained in Hell while serving under Sparda, being the more gifted of the pair. *Modeus: Baul's twin brother and fellow swordsman trained under Sparda. After his rebellion, they continued to serve the demon world under a pact. *Matier: young priestess and leader of the Vie de Marli clan on Dumary Island along with her husband. *Zeb: Young, blond noble swordsman. Husband of Matier, whom they fight alongside Sparda, ridding Dumary Island of all demons and their worshipping cultists. *Mundus: the demon king and ruler of Hell. Sealed away for 2,000 years after he was betrayed by Sparda. *Argosax: demon God summoned through the four Arcanas on Dumary Island by a clan of worshippers. Was ultimately stopped and defeated by Sparda, sealing him in Hell along with Mundus. *Belial: head of the Aensland Clan and ruler of Makai, the earthly demon realm opposite the human world. The "only true S class demon". He ended Sparda's reign of terror against the demon world after returning to the human world many years after defeating Argosax and Bolverk. *Eva: human who Sparda fell in love with upon his return to the human world. He impregnated her with twins, Dante and Vergil, before his death. Devil May Cry 6 *Aiden: son of Dante and Trish. The most genetically-advanced demon who ever existed as a result of their inherited DNA. Created the monstrous Soulblade on Mugen's alien home planet, Yovido, devouring the souls of the countless demons and demon gods slain en route to slaying the ultimate evil, Colosso, thus fulfilling his destiny as the ultimate demon child. He later went back in time to reunite himself with his mother and father, refusing to accept a future without Dante and Sparda. *Colosso: the bane of all living things. A gigantic, soul-devouring intergalactic demon God that wiped out entire solar systems of all life spanning over the course of many millennias. He then overthrew Mundus and devoured his soul, thus fulfilling his quest to become the destroyer of all life and the ultimate being while growing even more monstrous in appearance, having grown dozens of tentacles the size of trees all throughout his body in doing so. After unseating Mundus, he took free reign to the Demon World through the Dark Soul, which allowed him to enslave all demons in a hivemind and soon, the entire human race through the rising Black Sun, transforming them into metademons. Artwork which inspired his conceptualization. *Dante: the son of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Head of the Ministry, a clan of Demon Hunters he started alongside his wife, Trish, some time after slaying Argosax, looking to show other demon hunters his craft while leaving the heap of the duties to his son, who he prophecizes will be humanity's next savior much like his father. *Trish: Dante's wife/Aiden's son and the head mistress of the Ministry clan of demon hunters. *Sparda: father of Dante. Once rebelled against Mundus and his armies, but later found himself serving them once again after their new prince, Colosso, took control of him in a demonic hivemind. Under his new master's control, he finds himself at odds with Aiden, the son of Dante. *Abel: Dante's apprentice in the Ministry. Skilled swordsman whom Dante tought the bulk of his craft to. His skills were later put to the test after Abel was mind-controlled and turned into an advanced demon as a result of the Black Sun. *Baroness: Trish's Ministry apprentice. Routinely sparred with her in testing her progress until she was taken under the Black Sun's control as a result of Colosso's unparalleled reign of terror. *Monoki: Aiden's romantic love-interest. Later turned into the Goddess of Fire, Belisama after Aiden baitingly activated the Black Sun by placing its Jewel in the seal of Belisama's statue. Devil May Cry 0 As an episodic game, Devil May Cry 0 is distinct from other installments of the series in that it plays using chapters instead of missions, staying true to its episodic nature. It also features save points in the form of a statue that you use to save your game, even keep backups. Ep. 1 A foretelling of how Sparda first rebelled against the demon world, slaying legions of demons, even battling several of its gatekeepers along the way: Beowulf, Nevan, Berial, and Phantom before fighting the Demon King, Mundus, himself. Ep. 2 After defeating Mundus and sealing him in a statue, Sparda then seeks the Perfect Amulet and the Seven Sins, taking their names upon nailing each of the fallen angels to stakes after battling them. He then uses the Perfect Amulet and the blood of Kalina Ann to seal the Temen-Ni-Gru, the gate between the human and demon worlds, and its gatekeepers inside of it. Ep. 3 Looking to avenge her husband, Lucifer (one of the Seven Sins) and sister, Nevan, Kortana, Queen of Hell creates a new legion of demons using human hosts in conjunction with her unique reproduction ability. As Sparda, you must slay masses of these demons before fighting Kortana and sending her back to Hell along with her husband. Ep. 4 Sparda joins forces with the Vie de Marli clan on Dumary Island, obtaining 4 ancient relics known as Arcansas to seal Argosax, slaying packs of demons along the way. However, he finds the 4th and final relic being protected by a powerful demon, Abigail who created the demons he encountered to do his biding. He defeats Abigal after a destructive boss battle, sealing him away for 2,000 years and Argosax in Hell with the help of Matier via her blood. Ep. 5 In a new twist, play as one of Sparda's demon apprentices. Raid through Dumary Island as either Baul or Modeus after selecting them in the chapter-opening Character Select screen (inspired from RE1's), taking out different sects of the Vie de Marli clan with each. Ep. 6 Much like in Ep. 5, E6 also kicks off with a Character Select screen. Play as either the priestess, Matier, with whom you battle Baul, Sparda's former lead apprentice in Hell, or Zeb, her noble swordsman husband, with whom you battle Modeus, Baul's brother, battling separate sects of Argosax's cultist worshippers with each beforehand. Ep. 7 In a continuation of E4, Sparda raids through Hell, slaying masses of the demons that hibernated there from the human world after he betrayed and defeated Mundus. He eventually encounters and battles Bolverk and Argosax in Hell, defeating them at the expense of getting sealed within Hell for many years. Ep. 8 Sparda meets and falls in love with the human Eva, impregating her with two twins, Dante and Vergil, after returning to the human world. However, he learns that the demons reside in another dimension on earth, known as Makai, led by a dominant ruler, Belial, who has trampled the human world. Staying true to his mission of justice, Sparda ventures Makai, eventually doing battle with Belial. However, Sparda, having drained most of his power in sealing Temen-Ni-Gru, is defeated and ultimately meets his end. Plot (Devil May Cry 6) PROLOGUE shot of an Asian woman named Monoki wearing Chinese garb meditating in a vigil-lit dojo appears on screen. VOICEOVER: "In the beginning, a legendary warrior by the name of Sparda rebelled against the demon world and saved humanity from eternal ruin at the hands of the emperor, Mundus and his armies." clips of Sparda's game-ending cutscene against Mundus "Later, his proud legacy was inherited by his son, Dante. He, too, won his share of battles against the demons." of Dante's battles against Vergil, Nelo Angelo, Mundus, The Savior and Argosax in order. "But history unfortunately has a way of repeating itself." goes black momentarily. "A new dark age is upon us. The demons have a new leader, one far more sinister and otherworldly." bulky, charcoal grey back of a giant demon God appears on screen. "He single-handedly overthrew Mundus in a never-ending cycle of death and devastation and cemented his legacy as the destroyer of all living things." of an intergalactic demon wiping entire solar systems of all life, draining their souls, and Colloso's battle with Mundus, which resulted in his transformation into the abominal, gigantic, morbid tentacle-laden demon God of destruction flashes on screen. "Humanity's fate now rests in the hands of a demon child born out of forbidden love... the seed of Dante, Son of Sparda, and Trish, demon heiress of Mundus." red womb with a gestating egg appears on screen followed by illusions of Dante, its father, and Trish, its mother, in the top left and right hand corners of the screen, respectively, as their names are called in the opening voiceover. They disappear shortly. "Together, their inheritance brings to life the most genetically-advanced demon ever to walk the face of the earth and beyond." fades out using the DMC screen-break effect. "And so it begins..." now plays at an upbeat tempo. "The final chapter in the age-old war between the human world and the demon world..." montage of clips from each of the DMC games showing the likes of Sparda, Dante, Lady, Trish, and "The tale of parallel destinies..." [Screen takes the form of a giant burning background. "The reign of the ultimate demon prince, Colosso..." Colloso hoisting the Dark Soul, forcing all demons to do his biding in Hell as a hivemind-controlled colony and enslaving all humans through the activated Black Sun, slowly transforming their decaying bodies into superpowered demons. "The rise of humanity's next savior..." of Aiden showing off his impressive swordsman skills. "The Legendary Dark Knight, Aiden" fades out as Aiden turns around and "slices" through it with a swiping motion of his sword. Cutscene: We are taken inside of a burning dimension filled with fiery buildings encaved in a very 19th century architecture and flocks of Archangels scattered about in the distance. The camera then pans through the burning crust, moving past the lavapits into the very abyss of Hell itself when a giant burning sphere races through it. It eventually stops in front of a skull encased in dark matter, then transforms, literally destroying fragments of Hell's abyss and causing many eruptions as the sphere takes shape, transforming into the nightmarish behemoth, Colosso himself. He picks up the skull, and starts prophesying the enslavement of "all" humans after seizing control of the entire Underworld. The screen fades out as soon as the retrieved Dark Soul gives off a giant flare in his gargantuan hands. We're then taken inside the top floor of Aiden's tower where he awakens. Suddenly, a giant fireball hits the tower, completely shattering it, thus revealing the nightmare to be a sort of de-ja vu. Aiden dives out the balcony and mysteriously lands in a burning graveyard below as he narrowly escapes with his life. Through shadows in the surrounding flames, he encounters a pillar heading his direction, seemingly falling from the sky. Aiden narrowly dodges it, only to find more pillars falling from the sky at him as it repels the flames around him. Aiden jumps and leaps from one pillar to the next, landing right in front of a burning cavern. Mission 1: Aiden ventures through a burning cavern and a series of passageways leading into a battlefield with a dojo surrounding it, eventually coming across droves of Wraiths along the way. He clears the battlefield and all linked paths of the Wraiths and proceeds intothe dojo. He eventually finds his girlfriend, Monoki's corpse being feasted on by a pack of demons while being surrounded in vigil candles (which are secretly artifacts). After taking them out, Aiden places a picked up jewel (Gem of the Black Sun) inside of a nearby seal, activating the aforementioned Black Sun. The seal sucks Aiden into what appears to be a nightmare dimension. Tons of decaying human souls are reaching out to Aiden inside of a burning city, uttering "save us" when a giant mushroom cloud ignites, seemingly wiping out the entire planet and taking Aiden with it, but he winds up back inside the dojo, revealing it to be an apparition or work of a portal. However, the seal begins to light Monoki's body aflame and slowly reanimating it, transforming her into Belisama, Goddess of Fire, her eyes glaring red as she reawakens. Aiden battles Belisama and defeats her, her body transforming into the Aries Gauntlet Devil Arm upon melting into the ground following her defeat. Cutscene: After defeating Belisama and obtaining the Aries Gauntlet, a city very reminiscent of the nightmare dimension Aiden was just in features the decaying corpses seen earlier on transforming into demons. The camera pans outward, revealing it to be an orb wielded by none other than Colosso, who boasts of the humans now being subjected to eternal suffering and enslavement under the Black Sun. It then cuts to a fortress run by The Ministry, a clan of demon hunters operated by Dante and Trish. A young woman, Baroness, is seen fighting Trish in a sparing session. Baroness puts up a hell of a fight, but is outmatched by Trish. Trish helps her up, and they are kindly greeted by their respective lovers, Dante, who kisses Trish's hand in a congratulatory gesture, and Abel, a swordsman he trained. After much dialog, he tries to take Abel by surprise with a few swipes of his sword, but Abel blocks it every step of the way, impressing Dante with his swordsmanship. However, the fortress is soon under attack as a swarm of Phantasms burst through the windows, during which time, everyone except Dante mysteriously disappears. Mission 2: Dante takes out the Phantasms and ventures through the fortress in search of his disappearing cohorts. He finds himself slaying Wraiths and Phantasms along the way in order to solve puzzles. He eventually finds himself being caved inside of a burning dojo located inside the fortress, where he encounters a possessed Baroness. Cutscene: after defeating Baroness, swarms of Phantasms go bursting through every window up top. Dante takes them all out when a sudden explosion blows off the entire roof of the dojo. Dante narrowly escapes, diving many feet below, the scene cutting away while he's in midair. Mission 3: Picking up where the first chapter kicked off, Aiden exits the dojo and enters his tower noticeably altered in appearance with fog and Phantasms encircling the exterior. He proceeds through the tower interior, fighting his way through any traps that await him (which includes Phantasms swarming him through the windows and walls and Wraiths/demons lurking in various rooms). He eventually fights Tazaad, an armored druid boss, who transforms into the Soul Destroyer Devil Arm after defeating him. Cutscene: After collecting the Soul Destroyer, a giant fissure erupts as massive skyscrapers begin rising out of the ground beneath him. Aiden then hears a giant roar down below as an agape monster's mouth (the rest of its body covered in debris) starts devouring the tower from top to bottom, attempting to eat him as it rises through the tower. Aiden narrowly dodges the creature's mouth and escape through the black debris into the unearthed city... the same city he "found" himself in earlier. Mission 4: Dante ventures through an environmentally-altered snowy island (noted through dialog) after landing, fighting Diabloros as he works his way up a mountain ridge, the once-visible outskirts and city skyline smothered in fog. He enters a monastery midway through, completing a series of puzzles before encountering more Diabloros on the rooftop. The red barrier sealing the mountain ridge disappears after taking them out, and Dante battles through Phantasms swarming him on the way up. He continues upward, following the trail leading into the mountain entrance as he reaches the crest of the hill. He ventures his way through the mountain interior, completing more puzzles until he reaches the top of the mountain, where he battles brainwashed Ministry cohorts which had been transformed into Metahumans very similar in stature to the ones portrayed in Colosso's globe. He takes them out before fighting Abel, the swordsman he trained. Cutscene: Abel and Dante continue fighting after the boss battle, taking it outside the top of the mountain. As Abel gains the upper hand, Dante blocks his sword, holding it back with everything he's got. In a last ditch effort, Dante flips him off the edge of the cliff with a Tomoe-nage throw. However, Abel sends Dante falling into an ice pick with his grappling hook in falling to his death. Dante survives, using his demonic powers to push himself out of it. However, the edge of the mountain collapses and falls on top of Dante, sending him falling many feet below. Dante crashlands in the city streets, smothering him many feet beneath the ground. Mission 5: Picking up where his last mission left off, Aiden ventures through the devastated city with a demon wall now surrounding it, taking out Metahumans along the way, eventually being sucked into a nightmare dimension. He ventures through a series of realms in a loop, each with a portal at the end of each, after a series of tests, eventually fighting a DMC iteration of Thanatos, God of Death inside of a cave that resembles the Lazarus Pit. He then jumps through an opening portal leading to an undisclosed location as it cuts away. Cutscene: In a continuation of the last cutscene, Dante slowly emerges from the gigantic meteor in the ground. He immediately finds himself surrounded by a pack of Metahumans in the middle of a ravaged city, uttering "resistance is futile" and "join us!" Mission 6: Dante takes out the Metahumans, then raids down a Chinatown-like portion of the downtown area, taking out more demons and Metahumans along the way. Dante eventually encounters 3 20 foot tall hammerhead demon kaiju, known as Guardians, who are seen trampling nearby skyscrapers and causing giant rupturing as they stomp throughout the city. After taking out all 3 Guardians, Dante eventually runs into the Mother Guardian, Gorath, a 50 foot tall Guardian who reawakens where Aiden's tower used to be. She tries to avenge her younglings by killing Dante, setting off the next boss battle. Dante battles the Mother Guardian and beats her. Cutscene: Gorath transforms into a Devil Arm, Corona, which Dante picks up. However, as he does so, a giant fissure erupts. Dante gets sucked down a decaying hill with tons of falling sandstorm-like debris scattered everywhere, encountering Phantasms on the way down. To counter this, Dante pulls out the Corona (Devil Arm he picked up earlier), transforming his shotgun into a plasma-charged 12 gauge shotgun. Mission 7: After taking them all out with button-sensitive bursts from various directions, Dante soon reaches the crest where a ton of demon hands poke out of the ground, grabbing his ankle and pinning him to the ground while more Phantasms lunge at him from many feet ahead. Dante obliterates them all with a gigantic burst of Devil power, which sends them flying as the ground opens up, magically forming a giant tomb beneath him. Dante ventures through the tomb, completing many puzzles leading to more dangers-including the collection of an energy stone after clearing a circular platform full of demons that unearths more Phantasms upon venturing through a nearby dark cavern-along the way. Mission 8: Dante proceeds through the graveyard, escaping into a mortuary, where he must solve a new series of puzzles while also facing a new series of traps and enemies. After proceeding through the exit, he encounters Lady Death. Cutscene: after Dante defeats Lady Death, she sacrifices the last of her power to create an energy vertex that swallows the ground whole. Dante narrowly dodges it as it stops right in front of a forest, leaving a large blockade of fire behind. Mission 9: Dante ventures through the forest, which is soon engulfed in flames by sudden rupturing/explosions after the placing of looted artifacts. Dante encounters and battles Mongoliths as he proceeds through the now burning forest, eventually fighting Reaper, a giant, burning demonic werewolf boss as it randomly bursts out of the ground. Cutscene: an artifact appears after defeating the end boss. Dante places the Goddess Seal (artifact Dante picked up earlier on) within the magically-appearing Nature Amulet linked to the Black Sun, which once again chemically-alters the environment, transforming it into an enchanted island chained with several caverns and a lake. Mission 10: Dante vetures through the island, battling more demons inside the caverns to solve additional puzzles (including the eventual re-altering of the island into ice, creating ice sculpture rift mazes and puzzles inside the caverns) and pick up more artifacts along the way. He eventually plows his way through an ice palace in order to obtain an elemental orb buried deep within. Cutscene: Dante places the orb in a stone pillar in the middle of the island. This causes a giant fissure, melting the ice, but causing the island to split into many different fragments in a chain. The orb also summons the massive Colosso as he appears in the background, his hordes of giant tenticles stretching out so far as to obliterate the remaining mountain ledges surrounding him. Dante is immediately transfixed by another devious surprise: Trish, who's sitting on the massive giant's shoulders. Colosso reveals that Trish is now under his control, being that he is now an active hivemind for *all* demons due to the Dark Soul's powers, acting as his loyal servant. Colosso offers Dante the chance to reunite with Trish as one of his billions of loyal slaves, remarking "JOIN ME OR DIE!" Desperate to "free" his lover of his control, Dante rejects Colosso's offer and instead offers to fight the mad titan. Mission 11: Dante battles Colosso in a boss battle that "prematurely" ends, needing to only drain half of his health meter. Cutscene: Fighting the mad gargantuan titan with everything he's got, Colosso kills Dante, obliterating him with a gigantic cosmic energy beam. Aiden follows the portal leading straight to Dante, rushing towards him in the closing seconds before his death in an attempt to save his father. However, he arrives too late, watching his father get reduced to ash. Aiden arrives just after Colosso vanishes and cries over the loss of his father. He then furiously gets up and sets out on a mission of justice, remarking that the torch has now been passed from his father onto himself (foreshadowed in flashbacks where Dante prophecized this moment with his then-pregnant lover, Trish) before leaving. Mission 12: Aiden seeks out the all-knowing Lucifer, looking to stain his patened Space Amulet with his blood in order to be able to track the location of Colosso's home planet. Needing a Devil Arm in order to contain the soul-draining energy of his home planet, he seeks Dante's DMC shop. Aiden slays packs of demons down the city streets, looking to enter Dante's shop. Cutscene: Aiden tries to enter DMC. However, he's met with giant rupturing as he finds the shop being mysteriously lured and sealed underground when he gets there. In its place, a mansion rises up out of the ground, sealed off by a magnetic barrier when he tries to leap over the gate. However, he discovers a note indicating the 3 artifacts to unlock the gate barrier, dubbed the Trifecta, can be found in the nearby asylum, with the covenient end note "enter, if you dare". Mission 13: Aiden ventures through the eerie asylum in order to obtain the 3 pieces to unlock the Trifecta sealing off the mysterious mansion, fending off Wraiths, demons and Phantasms along the way. Mission 14: After obtaining the 3 Libras (3 stone pieces composing the Trifecta) and unlocking the gate, Aiden enters the mansion, completing more puzzles and slaying more demons along the way. He eventually encounters Sparda, who's safe-guarding the Devil Arm, Seal of Os, while holding a seal, revealing that it's, in fact, *his* mansion, having unearthed it in place of his son's old shop. Sparda, in revealing that he's now under the demon's control due to Colosso's hivemind, challenges Aiden to a battle of dual fates, threatening to seal Dante's son away forever in Hell should he fail. Cutscene: Aiden defeats Sparda, who threatens him with death, noting that, unlike himself, Aiden doesn't believe in leniency towards his foes and instead proceeds go for the kill. Sparda responds by sealing himself within Hell using his own seal, finishing with "see you in Hell" before vanishing. With Sparda gone, Aiden picks up the Os (short for "Osmosis") Seal Devil Arm, giving him the ability to channel dark matter much like Dante did in DMC5. Mission 15: Aiden teleports to Hell using the Space Amulet he possesses. He battles legions of Mongoliths and Covenants in Hell on his way to the House of Lucifer, using platforms and even swimming through pools of molten lava while in his DT form to get there. Aiden emerges from the lava pit in the tomb entrance, scattered with batches of skeletons along the cavern walls. He battles his way up the tomb, slaying more demons until he reaches Lucifer's Castle. Mission 16: Aiden heaves his way through Lucifer's mansion, solving puzzles (including a REmake-inspired statue puzzle) and obtaining the Book of Solomon needed to summon him. Aiden recites the passage, and immediately summons Lucifer inside his cathedral, burning from top to bottom, left to right. He then battles Lucifer. Cutscene: Aiden defeats Lucifer, and stains the Space Amulet with his omniscient blood. From this, he is able to track the location of Colosso's home planet. Mission 17: Aiden warps to Yovido, fighting through legions of demonic souls before unearthing the soul-consuming dark energy he possesses, known as Black Mass, deep within the abyss of his home planet. However, he encounters and subsequently fights Mugen, the Celestial guardian boss of Colosso's home world. Cutscene: after defeating Mugen, Aiden forges Yamato with Black Mass, using the Os Seal (Devil Arm) to channel its symbiote as it works its way up his sword. A fragment of the symbiote eventually latches onto Aiden. Aiden screams in agony as it tries to consume him after coursing through his veins. In the midst of death, however, Aiden starts seeing holograms. Learning that his suit, given to him as a gift by Dante for his 18th birthday, is, in fact, a sentient Devil Arm (hence the giant armor-plated chestpiece) which can only by wielded by the "Alpha Demon", Aiden literally sees his own destiny flash before his eyes. Knowing his fate, Aiden fights the alien substance with his Devil powers and, in a way only he is capable, successfully retracts the alien symbiote from himself onto the blade. In doing so, he manages to transform Yamato into a giant soul-devouring scythe, known as the Soulblade. Aiden turns around, and sees Mugen lunging at him in one last ditch effort. Aiden charges at him with his newly-crafted weapon, shouting "YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO ME!" as he approaches Mugen before carving through his entire body in a button-sensitive command. Mugen's body deteriorates as Aiden consumes his soul with his renowned blade, adding his immense strength to his own, greatly enhancing himself in the process. Mission 18: Aiden re-enters Hell beginning from the first Circle, annihilating every single demon, Mongolith, Archangel and Covenant in sight. His enhanced powers are showcased through his ability to chain together incessant long and exotic sword and melee combos at light speed, siphoning demonic energy with each blow as he progresses through the stage. He eventually discovers a giant womb with thousands of sacks containing embryonic devils stored beneath it. He then begins hearing evil laughter from afar. Kortana appears, revealing that she's found a new doner to her offspring... Sparda. Aiden destroys the womb (and her offspring in the process) with a single blast of his Devil power, showcasing the extent of his enhanced strength. A furious Kortana vows revenge, thus setting off a boss fight against her. Cutscene: After defeating Kortana and devouring her soul, Aiden "possesses" every single one of her and Sparda's "spawn", channeling them like Moses and water as they begin rising out of the lavapit with his Soulblade. In doing so, he reanimates them into giant demonic flaming souls the size of asteroids. He then fires them like projectiles, taking out every single building and archaic architecture within the first Circle of Hell. After virtually wiping the first Circle of Hell clean of anything that stands, Aiden begins growing very archaic-looking angel-like wings out of his back as he transforms into his Devil Trigger form and takes off, leaving a giant trail of flaming energy behind that obliterates the first Circle of Hell.Sensing Aiden's powers have grown too strong, Sparda and Trish begin concocting a backup plan under Colosso's orders. Mission 19: Aiden continues his raid through the second Circle of Hell, slaying more demons, collecting more souls and gaining new abilities while further enhancing his already otherworldly power. At this point, he's able to clean out entire catwalks, bridges and rooms scattered with demons with a single dash of his Soulblade and destroy nearby buildings with a single blast of Devil power. Aiden soon makes his way inside a palace, dubbed Hell's Kitchen, eventually encountering Griffon, Mundus' former servant after solving a new series of puzzles. Cutscene: After defeating Griffon, Aiden uses the energy collected from him to destroy not only the entire palace, but going as far as to completely decimate the next few Circles of Hell (Circles 2-5) and all architectures within with a single energy-siphoning explosive blast of his Inferno Power (that he obtained using the Aries Gauntlet Devil Arm) as they begin collapsing. Aiden flees from the destruction as they start falling over like dominoes around him. Mission 20: Aiden proceeds through the sixth Circle of Hell, obliterating more foes and showcasing new abilities along the way. His powers now lend him the ability to demolish entire blocks of catwalks with a single groundpunch, literally glide through lava, latch onto buildings and send them collapsing in a single move, or even pick up buildings, either using them as melee weapons or throwing them to take out surrounding buildings, catwalks and/or platforms. His unruly path of destruction eventually leads him to a coliseum (similar to Rome's coliseum), where Colloso's minions eagerly await him. Cutscene: Aiden enters an arena filled with demons watching in the bleachers from top to bottom and Sparda observing from atop a throne. In the middle of the arena is none other than Argosax in his Chaos form, now wielding the remains of Kortana, Lucifer, Thanatos, Mugen, Tazaad, and Belisama all throughout his molten body, thus being immensely more powerful than his DMC2 Chaos counterpart. Aiden is then prompted to a gladiator-tournament styled series of boss battles hosted by Sparda, the first coming against Argosax the Chaos. Mission 21: Aiden first battles both forms of Argosax and defeats him both times, nearly doubling his already unruly strength in the process. Unfazed, Sparda opens a few gates, where Aiden then does battle with 3 Shadows and Phantom simultaneously. Aiden defeats and devours them all without breaking a sweat, prompting Sparda to jump down from his throne. Having prepared for his soul-devouring abilities, Sparda summons Abigail using the Aerons Tear magical pendant, stained with his fallen son, Dante's blood, greatly enhancing his own strength in the process before the two Legendary Dark Knights square off again, this time, in their Devil Trigger forms. Cutscene: Aiden defeats Sparda after nailing him to a stake and leveling him into the lava pit behind him with a Hyper Devil Crusher (advanced form of his Devil Crusher ability from DMC5) that creates a giant tidal wave of lava upon impact. Aiden eventually rises out of the lava, holding the charred Sparda corpse in his arms before emphatically tossing him over the stadium bleachers and into the middle of the arena, once again showing off his God Mode strength. Aiden flies over him and consumes his soul with his fortified blade. Feeling a sense of immortality with all the strength he has now possessed, including the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda's, Aiden charismatically challenges every single demon in the arena to fight him, shouting with proud vigor. They follow his lead as all thousands of so demons charge at him, storming the arena. Aiden defiantly lets them topple over him before annihilating all of them with a gigantic red cyclone of Devil power that sends them scattering many feet in the air en route to devouring each of them whole, destroying the entire arena (and 6th Circle of Hell) in the process. It extends throughout the remainder of Hell, completely destroying the 7th and 8th Circles, but is stopped when a barrier protecting the citadel surrounding the 9th Circle drains it. Mission 22: Aiden ventures through the 9th and final Circle of Hell (the only one left standing), causing untold death and destruction along the way as he reaches the castle. Cutscene: Upon reaching the long battlefield outside the castle, Aiden is swarmed by legions upon legions of demons as they storm the battlefield. Aiden takes them all out with a giant cosmic wave, stopping just short of the castle as it once again self-activates the barrier. Aiden once again gives a transfixed stare as the mind-controlled Trish stalks him through the window. Determined to get her back and complete his legendary quest, he proceeds to the castle. Mission 23: Aiden cycles through the gigantic castle, eventually encountering Trish. Cutscene: Following a mini-boss fight the trick is NOT to attack Trish as one hit with ANY of Aiden's techniques/weapons will insta-kill her. Instead, simply block her lightning barrages until it cuts to the following cutscene, the mind-controlled Trish tries to bait Aiden into killing his own mother by attacking him. After repelling each of her attacks, Aiden instead pulls out the Soul Destroyer, staining it with his own blood as it blasts Trish. The Barrier's energy, infused with his blood, turns her "part" human, having a shred of human DNA himself, thus freeing her of Colosso's mind control. During this time, Trish reveals the whereabouts of Colosso's throne, instructing him to activate the 4 pillars hidden on the castle rooftop while she fends off a pack of demons that begin swarming them with her lightning attack. After activating the 4 pillars, 4 large chains begin reeling down a giant tower buried in gigantic clouds of fiery smoke from many feet up. Aiden transforms into his Devil Trigger form and flies upward into the large throne room atop the tower, eventually encountering the gargantuan Colosso towering the outside of the tower. However, something once again catches Aiden's attention as he's holding Trish in his hands. He tosses her into a dungeon-like cell, holding her prisoner, kicking off the ultimate battle between two infinite Gods, one good, one evil. Mission 24: The "Alpha Demon," Aiden, battles the ultimate evil, Colosso, in the battle for earth. After completely draining Colosso's health meter, Aiden dashes through Colosso with 4 button-sensitive piercing sword lunges in a zig-zag, tearing giant holes through Colosso's body, torso on up, as giant fountains of blood spray out of them. Aiden then twirls and pierces Colosso's skull, forming a projectile in the form of a fiery whip as he hits him with another button-sensitive attack using his Soulblade, literally dissecting the top half of his forehead. With the towering giant reeling amid horrible mutilation, Aiden charges at Colosso, ravaging him with a furious button-sensitive, energy-siphoning sword combo. Aiden then spins back, hitting Colosso with an exploding body strike in midair as his body lights aflame, packing enough energy to knock all 100+ feet of him off his feet after entering more button sensitive commands. After sending the towering giant flying backwards, Aiden grabs all dozens or so of his massive tentacles in a bind, holding them in the form of energy ropes and tosses Colosso back and forth into the ground head first from them and then throwing him high in the air in a button-sensitive frenzy, showcasing his "ultimate" strength. Aiden then warps high above Colosso and charges at him, giving off a huge aurora of red energy along the way. He eventually connects with the beheoth, driving him many feet into the ground with an ultra-devastating Omega Devil Crusher, giving off an explosion so massive, it literally sends the towering giant flying hundreds of feet in the air upon entering more button-sensitive commands. Aiden, in one final button-sensitive technique, flies upward, drawing so much energy from his sword, he literally gives off a trail of energy containing hundreds, if not thousands, of devoured souls, each of the end bosses being among them. He then plunges Colosso from behind with his "Ultimate" Technique, bursting right through his chest. Cutscene: It gives a close up shot of Aiden as he dices the towering giant's massive heart, Colosso's decaying flesh visible in the background as his massive frame explodes, literally reducing the giant to ash. Upon landing, he's greeted by his mother, Trish, who quickly hugs her son after he frees her from her cell. However, Aiden trembles and drops the Soulblade as his body starts regurgitating, evolving into a hectic demonic form. It is at this time he begins exerting massive amounts of energy from devouring the soul of literally every demon in existence, including the ultimate demon king and the countless souls he's claimed. However, Aiden suppresses this "overload" of souls by channeling it into an energy vortex in order to prevent being "possessed". It begins consuming what remains of the entire Underworld, slowly sucking away the 9th Circle in a vacuum as buildings and mountains are seen toppling like dominoes in the background. Aiden unleashes the Soul Destroyer Devil Arm, instructing Trish to "activate" it after hooking himself to the giant claw mechanism and linking it with his Space Amulet. Noting there's a chance it could destroy also him due to his demonic blood, Aiden insists "it must be done, for the sake of our world *and mine*." With the dimension imploding around them, Trish wastes no time shooting a beam of electrical energy at the DA, using her own powers as a sort of current. Aiden's body begins demorphing, giving off a radiant light as the demonic souls are being purged from his body, thereby "cleansing" his soul. Aiden gives off a howling scream echoed throughout the combusting dimension as his body lets out a giant solar flare in the final seconds before the underworld's implosion. Epilogue: Narrowly escaping death, Trish winds up back in the human world. Now freed of all demons and destruction, Trish immediately begins searching for her son, but is deeply saddened when she receives no answer. Trish hangs her head down and wheeps, mourning the apparent loss of her lover and child. However, a disillusioned Trish is soon confronted by a now human Aiden, having survived the deadly "operation". They wind up back on earth, under a now bright sun, all of the previously enslaved humans now having been freed of Colosso's control and returned to their human forms. After receiving a thanks from his mother and liberating all of mankind from the demon's rule forever, Aiden suspiciously rejects their graces as savior of the human world and instead opts to go back in time to reunite himself and his mother with Dante, warning him of the many dangers that lie ahead. Post-Credits Scene: in a special post-credits scene, Aiden warps through space and time into Uroboros City, appearing at Uroboros Corp. right before the events of Devil May Cry 2. Aiden takes out all of Arius' secretaries, and then brutalizes him, ramming Arius into the wall after jamming the tip of his blade through his torso. Aiden then holds Arius by the throat over the city streets many feet below after slamming him through the window. Forcing Arius to beg for his life, Aiden smugly responds with a sly remark much like his father before dropping the insane businessman to his death. Turning around, Aiden heads toward the middle of the top floor where a void opens up from his Space Amulet, thus kicking off the events of Devil May Cry 5. Devil Arms *Aries Gauntlet: A Devil Arm in the form of a gauntlet that gives the wielder fire-based powers. While DTing, it allows the user to fire a chain of larger fireballs, encasing the wielder in a force field of flames to launch them. *Seal of Os: Dante's Devil Arm from DMC5 that allows him to "channel" energy, giving him numerous functions, including the ability to artificially create platforms out of dark matter, even throw them as projectiles. *Corona: A Devil Arm appearing in the form of an orb allowing its wielder to "transform" any weapon into a plasma-wielding firearm (Dante uses it to "transform" his shotgun into a pump-action shotgun that fires shells, though it can be switched to another weapon). *Space Amulet: Amulet given to Aiden by his mother for his 4th birthday, mirroring the Perfect Amulet Dante's mother gave both Sparda twins on their 4th birthday. It allows the wielder to bend and travel through time. *Orion: A sentient Devil Arm discovered by Dante that transformed itself into a live Devil Trigger/armored suit and given to Aiden for his 18th birthday. It can only be wielded by the "Alpha Demon" AKA "the mightiest among demons." *Soul Destroyer: An electric claw mechanism, said to be used in "soul cleansing" rituals as an alternative to eternal suffering (Hell) when damned souls were deemed unfit for Heaven while in Purgatory. With spikes covering the exterior, it can be used in one of three ways: as a plasma-firing projectile, as a melee weapon or even as a sentinel, using its blades to attack demons on its own (ideal for taking out hordes of demons swarming from various directions). Enemies *Covenant: Multi-limbed, deformed skeletal demons you encounter while in Hell. *Mongoliths: Burning faceless demons. *Wraiths: Ghastly, bipedal, claw-wielding faceless demons, sort of like the Grim Reaper. *Diabloros (Spanish portmanteau meaning "Devil Warrior(s)"): Demonic shoguns you encounter on the snowy/icy levels. *Phantasms: Flying, skeletal ghastly demons that swarm you in the air. *Metahumans: humanoid demons chemically-altered and mind-controlled by the Demon World as a result of the Black Sun. Quotes Flashback Dante: "Someday when I'm gone, our little boy will save the world from the demons just like my father did." Epilogue Trish: "You're no Dante. You may have his blood coursing through your veins, but you lack his soul. Dante, the man I loved, the man I sacrificed everything to be with, would proudly die for this day, a world without demons." Aiden: "I must. The world deserves better than to be without the legendary son of Sparda, and you deserve better, mom, though maybe one day, I'll let you read about it in my autobiography if you stop lecturing me." Trish (chuckles): "You do have his swag, though." Scene 'Aiden (while holding Arius by his throat): '"Wooden! I've seen narcoleptics do it better." 'Aiden (while walking away): '"Corporations, they're all the same." Category:KManX89's games Category:Capcom Category:Devil May Cry Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Compilation Category:Compilation games Category:"M" Rated Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games